I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor
by arcticmoankeys
Summary: "You've seen me trip on air, Elsa, how do you think dancing is a good idea?" "It probably isn't, but it gives me an excuse to catch you." Elsanna


A/N: Just saying, I've never written any fluff or anything or Elsanna so don't expect anything amazing. I just kinda wanted to try my hand at something of my otp. also, I'm a guy, so I might not be the best at describing girl things. And by that I don't mean fondue or anything, I mean like clothes and stuffs. Sorta inspired by I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor by Arctic Monkeys. I don't own anything besides my imagination.

* * *

ANNA

As Anna pushed through the partying college kids, she grumbled discontentedly, not that anyone could hear her over the thump of the music resonating through the house.

_Is this really worth it for chocolate? _She wondered for a moment, then let out a small laugh.

_Of course it is!_

Anna navigated through her house towards her stash of candy in the kitchen, attempting to avoid the guests her older brother, Hans, had invited to his party. Why he was having a party, Anna had no idea, but there were more people than Hans normally invited. Of course, their parents owned a giant house (although they were rarely in it themselves), so all the people could fit comfortably.

As she was swimming through drunk college students, a guy stepped in her way.

"Hey honey, you look lost. Want any help?" he said, grinning stupidly.

The guy was obviously smashed, he had a red Solo cup in his hand, the contents splashing out and onto the floor. He stepped closer and whispered in her ear.

"I know where we could go that's more private," he said with the same dumb grin.

Anna rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Sorry man, you're not my type." she said, attempting to go around the drunk guy.

He moved to the side, blocking the way again.

"I can be your type," he insisted.

"Unless you've got a vagina, I doubt it," she said, shoving him out of her way.

Finally, she reached her living room, which was just before the kitchen. The only problem being, the living room had been converted into a dance floor, with a dj booth and everything, including too many people crushed into too small of an area. Anna groaned in disappointment at the thought of crossing the room.

But then for a moment, the stars aligned and the crowd shifted, and Anna saw her.

She was dressed simply, in tightly fitting jeans and a Superman t-shirt under a black jacket with snowflake designs on it, but she was more beautiful than any model Anna had ever seen. Her platinum blonde hair ran down her back in a single braid, and as the girl turned she could see that her eyes were an incredible ice blue color.

The snow girl was most likely fairly drunk, but she still danced, but it really didn't match the song playing. Anna watched as she swayed to her own music with her eyes closed, a serene look on her face, as if nothing else but her inner music existed. For a few moments more Anna watched the snow girl, then shook herself out of her trance and pushed her way through the crowd towards the kitchen.

As she gasped for air after trekking through the drunken sea, emerging into the mostly empty kitchen. She then walked over to a row of cabinets, and opened the one in the middle. Most of the items were pushed aside as she stood on her tippy toes and reached all the way to the back, where she grabbed a box of chocolate bars she always kept as backups when the stash in her room ran out.

As she turned away from the cabinet, she ran into a partier.

It was the snow girl.

Anna let out a surprised yelp and accidentally dropped her box of chocolate, spilling the contents out onto the floor. The snow girl covered her mouth in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't even paying attention," she said.

"No no, it's fine, I'm so clumsy," Anna said, clearly flustered.

Anna bent down to pick up the chocolate, right as snow girl did, and they ended up banging their foreheads together.

"Ughhh," the snow girl groaned, but she was grinning. "That did not help my headache."

"Sorry!" Anna said for the second time in about a minute.

"Nah, it's fine," snow girl said, still grinning. "The name's Elsa."

_Elsa,_ Anna thought to herself._ A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. No, bad Anna, bad bad Anna._

"Hello?" Elsa waved a hand in front of her face teasingly. "Anyone home?"

Anna could feel her cheeks burn as she blushed.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes, I just get distracted and then my train of thought goes on and on and on. My name is Anna," she said.

"Annna," Elsa said, rolling her name on her tongue slowly. "Cute. Just like you!" she poked Anna on her nose.

If possible, Anna turned an even deeper shade of red.

"You're drunk," she said.

Elsa shook her head and waved her hands dismissively.

"Only like, a little. And I have good reasons," she said, pointing at Anna authoritatively, although the effect was lost slightly when her started to trace lines on Anna's face.

"Sure," Anna said, looking down and picking up the chocolate bars. Elsa got down on her knees, delicately picking up the delicious treats individually and placing them gently in the box.

When they finished picking up the heavenly bars of chocolate goodness, Anna clutched the box nervously, fiddling with her hair. For a minute, the two girls just looked into each others eyes, green meeting blue.

"Do you want to dance? I bet you look great on the dance floor," Elsa said, winking.

"I would trip over my own feet!" Anna said, laughing. "Anyway, I have to finish my Calculus homework."

Elsa seemed to think for a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I know! I can help you eat those pieces of heaven and work on your Calculus!" Elsa said victoriously.

Anna laughed at the cuteness of Elsa's look of triumph when she came up with that idea.

"I think that would be great, but be warned, I suck royally at math," Anna informed her.

"It's all right," Elsa said, then suddenly leaned in, whispering in Anna's ear.

"I can teach you."

To Anna's eternal shame, those surely innocent words made her cheeks burn and warmth pool in between her legs. This went unnoticed by the other girl as Elsa giggled and took Anna's hand, pulling her eagerly through the crowd, vaguely heading towards Anna's room.

"Do you even know where my room is?" Anna said, unable to suppress her laughter.

"No idea!" Elsa proclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, "You should probably lead."

Anna shook her head in mock disappointment at the giggling girl. She then started to navigating her way through the halls of her castle of a house, Elsa trailing behind her like a slightly tipsy (but still adorable as hell) puppy.

The pair entered Anna's room, and almost immediately Elsa belly flopped onto Anna's bed.

"Ughnnn," she groaned, "Head. Hurt. Owie."

Anna let out a light laugh at the older girl, and threw a chocolate bar at her. Elsa let out a yip, muffled by Anna's pillow, as the chocolate hit her jeans-clad butt. Anna snickered as Elsa then grabbed the chocolate bar and attempted to eat it without moving her head from the pillow.

"It's probably easier if you sit up, Elsa," Anna said as she sat down at her desk, looking at the ominous task ahead of her.

Elsa mumbled sleepily and sat up, leaning the back of her head against the wall, watching Anna with half-lidded eyes.

"You're cute," Elsa muttered, already falling asleep.

"And you're drunk," Anna told her, "Just go to sleep, I'll wake you if you need to leave."

Elsa smiled drowsily, now finished with the chocolate she gave her, and fell back onto Anna's pillows, asleep before she hit them. Anna shook her head and laughed to herself as Elsa snored away.

After a few minutes of laboring over her Calc homework, Anna put down her pencil, accepting the fact she wouldn't get anything done that night. So, she took off her shorts and bra, leaving her in just a t-shirt and panties, and climbed into bed next to the already sleeping Elsa.

Their faces were nearly touching, and Anna could feel Elsa's warm breath against her face, and felt a stirring in her stomach. At first she couldn't tell what it was, but then realized.

Love. Pure and utter love for another human being.

"Elsa, I think I'm in love with you," Anna said to her sleeping form.

* * *

A/N: Was that too bad? I hope not. Thanks for reading, reviews are amazing and constructive criticism is always helpful. Anyway, I don't know when I'm going to be posting the next chapter, cuz I have no idea when I'm going to write it. And just saying, THERE WILL BE NO FRICK FRACKITY IN THIS STORY, so sorry all you horny pervs. XD


End file.
